greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Team 7 (Vol 2) 0
Synopsis for "Mission Zero: The Majestic Seven" Five years ago, it was the dawn of a new age. Not only had the fact that there is life beyond Earth become all too obvious, but a so called metagene had been discovered within the human genome that could spread exponentially within just ten years and who knew what those affected by it could be capable of? Naturally, people feared the changes they could not yet understand. In order to assuage those fears, the US Government had been developing projects to assess and contain metahuman threats, should they arise. The original Steel Soldier program had failed. Now, it was time for the Majestic Project, of which Team 7 would be an integral part. John Lynch would be tasked with their supervision. The team began with top agents Dinah Drake, an infiltrator, and Kurt Lance, in charge of tracking and operations. They were tasked with recruiting the others. This involved infiltrating the underwater hideout of arms dealer Mr. Cyr, in order to offer a deal to two of his hirelings: Slade Wilson a tactical genius and Alex Fairchild, a weapons expert. Dinah and Kurt burst into Cyr's room, reminding Wilson and Fairchild of what happened in Uruguay. This was enough for the two men to turn on their employer. Dinah explained that they were there to offer a job, and ever the mercenaries, both agreed, so long as the pay was good. Later, Dinah dropped in on James Bronson an inexperienced but driven utility player. She found him climbing a snowy peak by himself, merely for the challenge. He had been chosen not just because of his talents, but because his DNA had special properties. It was not the metagene, but it was something Lynch could use. Next was Captain Summer Ramos, a pilot. At the moment that Dinah and Kurt caught up with her, she was piloting a small jet while a cluster of missiles were hurtling toward it. From their aircraft, Dinah and Kurt watched the jet explode with Ramos inside. Seconds later, though, they heard a tapping in Morse Code on the door hatch, saying "Let Me In". Ramos had been helping to field test the jet's ability to take the damage caused by a swarm of drones without killing its pilot. Obviously, this test was a success, and Dinah had seen all she needed to see. Cole Cash was chosen because of his uncanny ability to connect with any city's underworld within a matter of minutes, though he was also a member of special forces. After being arrested in a bar fight in France, Dinah and Kurt met him in a police van and recruited him. Finally, Amanda Waller was an NSA analyst on loan to the army. She had been in the process of thwarting a terrorist plot by members of Basilisk with Dean Higgins of Military Intelligence when Dinah and Kurt interrupted, and finished the job for them. With his team finally assembled, Lynch explained that the combined Intel from Dinah, Kurt, Amanda, and Dean indicated that the superhuman arms race had already begun. It was time for Team 7 to save the world. Appearing in "Mission Zero: The Majestic Seven" Featured Characters *John Lynch *Dinah Drake *Kurt Lance *Slade Wilson *Alex Fairchild *James Bronson *Summer Ramos *Cole Cash *Amanda Waller *Dean Higgins Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Basilisk *'Mr. Cyr' Other Characters *The Flash (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Superman (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Brainiac (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Metallo (On a Television or Computer Screen) Locations *'France' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Concepts *Metagene Notes *While Dinah Lance has traditionally been Dinah Lance from birth, due to her mother Dinah Drake Lance's marriage to Larry Lance, this version of the character was Dinah Drake from birth, and eventually married Kurt Lance. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/team-7-2012/team-7-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Team_7_Vol_2_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/team-7-mission-zero-the-majestic-seven/37-356717/ Team 7 (Vol 2) 00